As Time Progressed
by Ayaka Mizushima
Summary: A sequal to Break Up. Ayaka and Honey are not together anymore. Will Kyouya go ahead with his plan? Will Honey do something to interfear? I suggest reading Break Up before reading this. Pairing will come soon ! Hope you Enjoy !
1. A New Beginning

**A/N :** This is a sequal to Break Up, one of my other stories.

Oh, and please read my sister's sequal to her story, Stand In The Rain.

This is going to be a small story, probably smaller than Break Up.

If you want me to do a certain thing in the following chapter (every chapter), leave it in your review or PM me and I will try and fit it in.

Hope you enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

I was walking down the halls of Ouran for the last time.

Today was my last day before I am going to Lobelia. And it is the last day of term.

Everyone in the whole school had found out about me and Honey breaking up, and I nearly killed anyone who dared to ask me about it.

I may have been nice before, but now I am depressed.

I died my yellow dress black and I took all of the under-layers out, so that it just went straight down.

Everyone talked about me, but they never talked to me any more.

I had not visited the host club after the episode.

I ate with Haruhi, secretly, in the classroom.

At least I knew one person didn't hate me.

And I never talked any more, I used a whiteboard to answer questions in class. And when the teacher takes the register and I clap to let her know I am in.

I went into my homeroom, before any of my lessons started.

As soon as I walked through the door, the whole room went into a deadly silence.

This is just like a new beginning for me.

I have kind of changed my life.

I went to my seat, as 40 eyes followed me there.

I smirked. This is great, the way I can make anyone concentrate on me and be silent, seeing as I can get bad headaches with very little noise.

The silence was then broken as another rich bastard walked into the room.

I looked up to see the Ootori had managed to get here early and not dead on time as usual. He must want something.

I looked back down at my notebook that was full of doodles.

I started to draw a skull.

Before I was done, a shadow was cast over my work, making it hard for me to see the light lines of my drawing.

I looked up to see the Ootori staring at my face with curiosity and amusement.

He then realised that I now had his attention, and he got down on one knee.

FUCK !

I forgot that he wanted to propose to me.

He mouthed 'Will you take my hand in marriage please Ayaka?' as he pulled out a ring that had a small light blue diamond on it.

I wrote on my whiteboard, 'Will you love me, promise me now that you love me.'.

I then showed Kyouya. He smiled, and I could tell it was a real smile, because I have never seen him wear this smile before.

He then took my whiteboard off of me, and wrote in neat writing 'Yes, Ayaka. I promise to love you and comfort you in all ways possible.'.

I now realised that he rest of class was silent, and staring intently at us.

I nodded, and Kyouya smiled another genuine smile.

He placed the engagement ring on my fourth finger of my left hand.

He then stood up and kissed me on the lips.

Once he had stopped kissing me, the teacher walked in.

He took seat in the chair behind mine.


	2. Please Will You Talk To Us

**A/N :** Hiya all.

I have added three OC's, but they might just be menioned. Because I just wanted to add other people in ~^-^~

Oh and Kazumi in this chapter is cookie-pocky-strawberry-love 's character.

I have gotten permission from her though, because I wouldn't be using her character wothouther permission, obvoiusly. So THANK YOU ! ! !

I might acoutally write other stories, with their relationship with their partner.

Please can you take a look at my sisters story, Stand in the rain, her pen name is Saori Morinozuka

Hope you enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Please Will You Talk To Us**

The rest of school flew by, and Tamaki was literally bouncing in his seat after he found out we were getting married.

He said he would get all of the host club to put on an engagement party.

I was invited back to the host club, as all of the activities with the girls had been cancelled.

I wrote to him that I would go home and get changed first, and then I would come back and help to plan the engagement party.

I was now at home, and Ann and John had gotten used to me not talking.

I showed them the ring. As soon as Ann got a glimpse, she turned to me and asked me who I was getting married to.

I wrote on my board 'Kyouya'.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" John asked.

'Yes' was the following word written on the board.

"Okay, where are you going now then?" An asked.

I wrote, 'Back to the host club. Tamaki is arranging an engagement party!'.

"Okay then, go get changed and have a nice time!" Ann said cheerily.

I went upstairs and I got changed into my black skinny jeans, my plain black t-shirt and my black converse.

I then walked out of the door towards the garage, so I could drive my Honda Civic Coupe to Ouran Academy.

x – x – x – x – x

I walked into the room and it brought back so many memories.

Memories that I didn't want.

Eating cake with Honey.

Talking to Honey.

Planning to go to Honey's house.

Studying with Honey.

Trying to kill Kyouya.

I don't actually know why I said I would marry Kyouya, since a few months ago he hurt me.

I had my mascara and eye liner on, and I looked completely different from a few months ago.

I edged into the room, to realise that everything was the same.

I walked silently and I sat down next to Kyouya.

Funnily enough, Kyouya was the only one to acknowledge my arrival, by placing his hand on mine in a comforting way.

Tamaki was rambling on, and he turned around to ask Kyouya something.

"...Kyouya, when is she expected to arrive?" he stopped as soon as he saw me.

The rest of the host club looked towards me.

Nobody recognised me though, I could tell by the looks on their faces when I peaked through my hair.

But there were three faces that I didn't know.

Three people were sat in the room, that I had completely no idea about.

One was sat next to Takashi and the other two was sat in between the twins.

Girlfriends?

My gaze then found Honey, say lonely at a table with Usa-chan, and a photo of Asu-chan.

WAIT !

Since when did he have a photo of my teddy?

Never mind that, I had a party to plan.

I started writing the guest list, and I soon found out that there are a lot of people that Kyouya knows.

I was now writing invitations 1 of 300.

Yes, we finally managed to cut it down from around 500 to 300 guests.

I was stopped from writing, as both of the unknown girls tapped me on my shoulders.

"Come with us." one that had her hair died purple said.

"We need to do something." the other one, with aqua blue (obviously died) hair said.

"Yeah, something important." the final one with white hair and blue tips urged.

I got up and walked with them to the changing rooms.

Haruhi was there and she was standing by a rail.

On the rail, there were items of white clothing.

"My name is Lizzie." the one with purple hair introduced.

"And my name is Haine Otomiya." the one with aqua blue hair introduced.

"My name is Kazumi." the final one, with white hair and blue tips said.

"And you know who I am Ayaka, so pick one and try it on." Haruhi said pointing to the rack next to her.

So she had noticed who I really am.

I should have known that Haruhi would have been able to tell.

I picked a white dress that wasn't too big, and I walked to the changing rooms.

I put the dress on, and I let Haruhi, Haine, Lizzie and Kazumi come in.

"It looks great on you." Lizzie said.

"And it brings out your figure!" Haine squealed.

"I think you should try another one on, to see if you like it better." Haruhi told me.

"What do you think of this dress?" Haine and Lizzie asked together.

I put my thumbs up.

"Please will you talk to us, Ayaka. Just talk to us and let us know what you would SAY about the dress." Haruhi said.

I took a deep breath.


	3. Does He Really Love Me ?

A/N :

Here you go, another chapter.

I know it isn't verry long, but it gets what I need to get out, out. If you get what I mean.

Yesterday was the last day f school for me.

YAY ! SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER !

When do / did you finnish for summer? Leave the answer in your review.

And I will try and remember to ask a question like that in every chapter, if i remember.

Please can you take a look at my sisters story, Stand in the rain, her pen name is Saori Morinozuka

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Does He Really Love Me ?**

I huffed and puffed at Haruhi.

Why did she always get what she wanted.

"I like it a lot, but I think I will try others on." I said, slowing the sentence down so that I could hear my voice again, after I had banished it from the world known around me.

Haruhi smiled, her work was done.

"Okay, try this one on." Lizzie, Kazumi and Haine said in unison, while handing another white dress.

x - x - x - x - x

I must have tried on about 50 dresses, but I still loved the first one.

During this time, I had found out that Lizzie is going out with Hikaru, Haine is going out with Mori and Kazumi is going out with Kaoru.

Oh, and Haruhi was going out with Tamaki.

All I wanted to know was, is Honey going out with anyone?

I don't know why I wanted to know the answer, but I just needed to ask it.

I asked and my reply was a 'no'.

I went out of the changing rooms, and then I walked back towards Kyouya.

He had carried on writing the invitations out.

I smiled.

Did I really want to be with Kyouya for the rest of my life?

Does he really love me?

Or was he just saying it?

I think I should wait a while, and see how Kyouya acts around me. I will be able to tell if he loves me or not, because he will obviously put on an act if he doesn't love me. And to be honest, Kyouya sucks at acting sometimes. Especially in these situations.

I sat down next to Kyouya.

"I have picked out the most wonderful dress." I whispered to Kyouya.

He looked stunned that words had come out of my mouth, then he smiled. He must have set Haruhi up to do that.

"Of course you should have, you were in there an hour and a half." He smiled.

"The dress I have chosen was the first one I tried on, but Haruhi insisted I tried others on, so that I was sure I wanted that one out of the fifty I had tried on." I smiled even more.

This was the first time I had smiled in a while.

My eyes started watering. This is one of the best times of my life so far.

The only thing making it depressing, was Honey still sat at the same table on his own, with Usa-chan and the photo of Asu-chan.

I don't know why that was depressing, but I just felt depressed whenever I looked over to him.

Should I really marry Kyouya, or am I making a big mistake?


	4. A Chat With Fuyumi

**A/N :** Hiya again, another chapter!

I am from ENGLAND! The country that makes sure you do more work than necessary.

I hope you all have a nice summer !

My question on this chapter : What would you like to happen in the futre in this story?

Leave the answer in your review, or PM me if you want.

Please can you take a look at my sisters story, Stand in the rain, her pen name is Saori Morinozuka

Enjoy !

* * *

**A Chat With**** Fuyumi**

It took us a while for us to sort everything out.

It was half past ten when we had got to my house.

I went to open the door, but Ann and John had locked it.

I found a note left under the doormat, and the letter read:

'_Ayaka, please stay with one of your friends tonight, as we have gotten to sleep and have locked the door. Sorry for not calling you,but Ann collapsed. She is fine, it is just exhaustion that has got her down. I hope you have a nice night and we hope to hear more about what has happened later tomorrow morning. From John x'_

Kyouya was watching me, waiting from his limo to see what was wrong.

Would his father allow me to sleep in his house tonight, especially with the short notice.

I went back to his limo and I told him why I hadn't gone in.

"Please can I spend a night at your house tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, my father has been wanting to meet you, and Fuyumi wants to spend more time with her future sister-in-law." he smiled.

I smiled and I got in.

We went to Kyouya's house, and I had to lend some of Fuyumi's pyjamas.

I was going to sleep in the guest room, and Fuyumi brought me some hot chocolate as I was going to sleep.

"Knock, knock." she smiled, as she opened the door.

"Hey, thanks for the pyjamas, and do you want to talk for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure, and no problem about the pyjamas, they are too small for me anyway. You can keep them." she grinned like a maniac.

"Okay. I thought that since we were going to be sisters-in-law, we should get to know one another." I said, kinda scared at her smile.

Seriously, it was worse than Tamaki at his creepiest.

We talked for a while as I found out information about her, and I gave her information about me.

It was now about midnight.

"See you tomorrow then, I hope you have a good night sleep." she smiled.

"You too." I returned the smile.

And with that, I was left alone, to sleep.


	5. My Hen Party

**A/N :** Hiya everyone, sorry I havn't updated in a while, I have been busy sleeping.

Please can you take a look at my sisters story, Stand in the rain, her pen name is Saori Morinozuka

Random question this chapter : Has anyone read the manga 'Absolute Boyfriend'?

I asked that question, because one of my friends suggested that I read it, i finnished it in 2 days.

I am now reading 'Death Note', which is another manga that my other friend suggested to me.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, because _I am going to be busy over the next two weeks, so I won't be able to update for a while!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**My Hen Party**

_A huge truck crashed into out car, and I crawled out of my seat to check on my unmoving parents. There eyes were glassed over and I tried to shake them awake. They would not wake up, and a police man took me away from them. I was screaming for them, but they didn't look back at me._

_I carried on screaming, until all I could see was white._

_I then saw my parents again. They were there reassuring me that everything would be all right._

_Then I was back in reality, where I was now in the hospital._

I woke up with a shock, why did the dream change?

I then realised, I had an arm wrapped around my waist, and Fuyumi was lying in front of me.

She opened her eyes.

"Oh, good morning. You were screaming in your sleep, and I came in to comfort you. But someone already beat me to it, but I decided to lie down on your bed anyway. By the way, don't move." she whispered to me, and then she got up and snook out.

I snuggled closer to the warmer body behind me, and I wondered who it would be.

Would it be one of Kyouya's brothers, or Kyouya himself.

After a while, because I couldn't sleep, so I decided to try and get up.

"I don't think you want to do that." a cold voice sounded.

I turned over to see the face of my fiancé staring back at me.

I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"I never knew anyone could scream that loud." he whispered, "What is about your parents?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled weakly.

"But when we came in, you stopped screaming. You also had no idea how tired I was, and how much I am going to get back at you now." he smiled, as he began tickling me.

I was laughing too much to notice that I was going to fall off of the bed.

Just as I started to slip off of the edge, Kyouya caught me by my back, and lifted me back up on to the bed.

"Are you ready to go down for breakfast?" Kyouya asked.

He was still in his pyjamas, and so was I, so I replied with a 'yes'.

We got downstairs, to see Kyouya's family waiting for us.

And they were all in their pyjamas.

Even Yoshio had his pyjamas on, no matter how formal he looked in them.

When we got off of the bottom step of the stairs, the rest of the Ootori family stood up and walked towards a round table with six chairs.

We all sat down, without saying a word.

Then a woman came bustling in with a plate stacked high with pancakes that were oozing with syrup.

She gave about ten to everybody sat at the table.

Everyone started to eat their pancakes, and so did I.

About 30 seconds later, I was done, and all the Ootori family (except Kyouya) stopped eating and stared at me with shock written all over their faces.

"That was fast." Fuyumi smiled, seeming to have recovered slightly from the shock.

A few seconds later, the rest of the family started to carry on and eat their breakfast.

Once we were all done, we got up and we retreated back upstairs to get dressed.

Fuyumi, once again, lent me some of her clothes that were to small for herself.

I got dressed in her bathroom, and once I came out, she gave me a tight hug.

"You look really nice in that dress, and it brings out your figure." she complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I was wearing a black dress that had a floral pattern thing on the back. It went down to just above my knees. I don't know what the fabric is, but it is soft.

After that, we went back downstairs to see that nobody was there.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They are all sorting out a stag night with Kyouya, and I have decided to have a hen party." Fuyumi smiled.

We decided to invite Ann to my hen party. We also invited Haruhi, Kanako. I also reluctantly added Renge to the list. Obviously Lizzy, Kazumi and Haine too.

In the end, we had about 30 girls invited to come to my hen party.

We had decided that we will go to the Ootori summer mansion to hold the party, mainly because it was in Japan and Haruhi doesn't have a passport.

This is going to be fun, hopefully.


	6. HIGH HEELS !

**A/N :** Right, this is the last chapter, because :

1 - I am going on holiday over the next week, I will be back on Wednesday 11th August.

2 - I have really bad writers block, no matter how I try, I can't figure out how to carry on.

This is why, I would like you to help me.

Please can you leave it in your review ( or message me ) on how you would like me to carry on with the story after this chapter.

Please can you take a look at my sisters story, Stand in the rain, her pen name is Saori Morinozuka

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**HIGH HEELS !**

A few weeks later, the stag night and the hen party had passed.

We were now in rehearsals for the wedding, because it is going to be in 5 days time.

We were in a mansion, a beautiful one at that.

The mansion looked modern on the outside, but inside, it was decorated in an old style.

I had to enter and make my way down the grand stairs, then I had to walk along the red carpet to the front door, which will be made into the altar.

I was doing fairly well actually. I hadn't tripped and John was more that happy to lead me down the isle towards the door when I had asked him.

The only problem that I have to face, is walking in the high heels.

HIGH HEELS !

I just hope I don't fall. If I do, I will Take John down with me.

I have now finished with the rehearsal, and I need to get my dress from the Hitachiin mansion.

Me, Ann and John sat in silence all the way to the mansion. When we arrived, I went inside and I got the dress from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Do you actually love Kyouya, or do you want our help to get out of this marriage?" they asked in unison.

"I don't know. I don't love Kyouya, but I don't want to be alone." I said, straight faced.

I don't cry any more, well, not on the outside anyway.

"Well, we have recorded Kyouya's conversation with his father, and we think you need to listen to it." Hikaru said, as Kaoru went to get a recorder.

He hit play, and I was now curious so I listened intently.

'Have you proposed to that girl yet, and what did she say.' I heard my father-in-law say.

'I have asked her, and she said yes. I know my deadline to ask her was last week, but do I still inherit the company?' Kyouya asked.

'Yes, I will let you inherit the company, but I have to ask. Do you actually love her?' I heard Yoshio ask again.

'No, loving her would take up too much of my time. I would like to have the company though, because I think I could manage it and I also think it would be a great excuse to get away from Ayaka.' Kyouya explained.

I sat down on the floor in total shock.

Kyouya was using me as a tool.

"So, here is what we are going to do. Because the demon king is living up to his names full potential, we will spoil the wedding, but we can't do it without your help." Kaoru explained.

"You walk down the isle to Kyouya like normal, and when he is about to put the ring on your finger, take the ring out of his hand, throe it back at him. Run down the isle, throw your bouquet of flowers in Yoshio's face, then run down the isle and out of the church. We will send Honey-Senpai to get you. Wait in the centre of the maze." Hikaru told me.

It was all too much for me to take in.

"I don't understand this . . . Keep the dress, bring it on the day, I give you permission to dress me for the day. Remind me of these details then." I instructed them.

"Yay! We are the best people for this job. We won't let you down Ayaka." they both smiled.

I smiled and stood up.

"Thank you. I will see you on my wedding day, but I would like to see you sooner." I smiled, even more.

As I walked out, I remembered a song. And I wish I could sing it to Kyouya.

**I haven't been to church**

**Since I don't remember when**

**Things were going great**

**'Til they fell apart again**

**So I listened to the preacher**

**As he told me what to do**

**He said you can't go hating others**

**Who have done wrong to you**

**Sometimes we get angry**

**But we must not condemn**

**So let the good lord do his job**

**You just pray for them**

**I pray your breaks go out**

**Running down the hill**

**I pray a flower-pot falls from the windowsill**

**And knocks you in the head like I'd like to**

**I pray your birthday comes**

**And nobody calls**

**I pray you're flying high**

**When your engine stalls**

**I pray all your dreams**

**Never come true**

**Just know wherever you are**

**Honey**

**I pray for you**

**I'm really glad**

**I found my way to church**

**'Cos I'm already feeling better**

**And I thank god for the words**

**Yeah, I'm gunna take the high roads**

**And do what the preacher told me to do**

**You keep messing up**

**And I'll keep praying for you**

**I pray your tyre blows out at 110**

**I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend**

**And wake up with his and her tattoos**

**I pray your breaks go out**

**Running down the hill**

**I pray a flower-pot falls from the windowsill**

**And knocks you in the head like I'd like to**

**I pray your birthday comes**

**And nobody calls**

**I pray you're flying high**

**When your engine stalls**

**I pray all your dreams**

**Never come true**

**Just know wherever you are**

**Near or far**

**In your house**

**Or in your car**

**Wherever you are Honey**

**I pray for you**

**I pray for you.**

Once we arrived back home, I ran straight to my bed. And I just fell asleep, exhausted from all today's events.


	7. Bright And Early

**A/N :**Hey everyone, I have three days left before I go on holiday, and I thought I would update now.

I will try to remember to put the character up tomorrow if I remember. If not, I will do it when I get back.

Who do you think Ayaka will end up with, Kyouya or Honey?

OMG! 3 DAYS TO GO!

Sorry I'm excited about going to Spain.

Please can you take a look at my sisters story, Stand in the rain, her pen name is Saori Morinozuka

Enjoy please, and review!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bright And Early**

It is now the day before the wedding.

Ann had told me that Hikaru and Kaoru had called, they wanted me to go to their house so that they could do some last minute fittings.

I knew they wanted something else, because I knew everything fit perfectly. But I have decided that I am going anyway, because they must want me for SOMETHING.

When I arrived at the mansion, the door opened and the Hitachiin duo picked me up and took me to their room.

"Okay, we told Honey the plan, and he said he will sit in the back so he can slip out without being noticed." Hikaru explained.

"Oh, and mum wants to see you in your dress. But before you get changed, listen to this." Kaoru said, as he pulled a tape recorder out.

As soon as he pressed play, I heard Kyouya talking.

_'What will I do? I don't actually love Ayaka. I don't think I like anyone at all. Ayaka is just too depressed and dark. And she only started to talk again about two weeks ago.'_

He carried on talking, but I ignored it. It all clicked into place. Kyouya didn't want to marry me, he wanted me to be a pawn in his plan to get his fathers company.

Once Hikaru and Kaoru finally realised that I had stopped listening to the tape, they stopped it.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked once I had recovered.

"We left the tape hidden in Kyouya's room." they replied.

We all sat in silence for about 10 minutes.

That was when Kaoru came and gave me a comforting hug, "It's okay. Can we show mum your dress now?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up from my sitting position that I miraculously found myself in.

Hikaru handed me the dress, and they both went into their on-suite bathroom.

Once I had gotten most of it on, I shouted them back in so that they could lace up the back.

After they had laced up the back, they pulled my hair out of its ponytail, and they started to comb it through.

They had straighteners and curlers involved.

Once they were done, they handed me a mirror, and I loved what they had done with my hair.

It went straight down, but it also had the odd curl on top of that.

I loved what they had done, I love them, I basically love everyone, well everyone except Kyouya.

As soon as they had done a few touch-ups with make-up, Yuzuha walked in.

"Oh. My. God! You look fabulous, I think that Kyouya is one lucky man. You two will be so perfect." she carried on talking, but I blacked it out. I didn't need to hear that the ignorant backstabbing leech was a 'perfect match' for me.

I found my phone and I sent them a text asking them if they had told their mum about what I was going to do.

I got the simple reply of 'no'.

This is going to be great.

**Honey's P.O.V.**

I didn't know that it was Aya-chan that was marrying Kyo-chan. If I did know, I would have said something to her.

Ever since Ayaka left me, I hadn't eaten a single piece of cake. And Usa-chan has been sad, because he couldn't see Asu-chan any more.

I have never actually known anyone to do both Karate and Judo.

I can tell that Ayaka is special.

She even likes cake, just like me.

Hika-chan and Kao-chan told me about how she is going to sabotage the wedding, now all I have to do is wait until Kyouya is about to place the ring on her fourth finger.

**Ayaka's P.O.V.**

Because Hikaru and Kaoru have not yet told their mother about what I plan to do tomorrow, she talked to me for 20 minutes straight talking about me and Kyouya being the dream couple of the year. I then thought about what I was going to do, but in more detail.

I then remembered a music video, which I will do most of the same things matching the actions of the singer.

Once Yuzuha left I asked Hikaru and Kaoru, " Would you be able to get me some contact lenses for tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Hikaru said.

"But why?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I would like to sing a song tomorrow." I smiled.

They both looked puzzled, but they didn't ask any more questions.

Kaoru then unlaced the back of the dress, while Kaoru was putting away the heavy accessories that their mother forced on me.

Once I was in my clothes again, I said goodbye to the twins.

"Have a nice sleep, and we will see you tomorrow, bright and early." the twins smiled in unison.


	8. I'm Ready

**A/N :** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, it is because I have to wait to use a family computer, because my laptop charger has broken.

Question on this chapter : Do you watch 'Glee' the TV Programme?

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I'm Ready**

When Hikaru and Kaorusaid 'bright and early' yesterday, they weren't kidding.

Around 6 o'clock, I was woken up to find that my matress was moving somehow.

I opened my eyes, the slightest bit, to see that both of the twins were jumping around on my matress.

"Damn it Ayaka. We have been jumping on your bed for ten minutes now and you still haven't gotten up." Hikaru went off, in his own world.

Wait! Why and how are they in my house in the first place?

Ann probably let them in, in the first place. Figures.

"Hikaru! You should wake her up nicely. She's going to go through a lot today." Kaoru scolded.

They had obviously not seen me open my eyes, because I was now staring at them doing their brotherly love stuff.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Can't you wait until later to do that stuff?" I asked, managing to stop them straight away.

"Yeah, I suppose we can wait until later to do out brotherly love, if you can wait until later to sleep?" they said in unison.

"But . . . I want to sleep NOW!" I grumbled.

"Then we will do some brotherly love now." Kaoru smirked.

As soon as he had finished speaking, they went back to where they left off.

They were just a few centimeters away from touching lips.

"NOOOOOOO!" I nearly screamed, so I jumped out of my bed.

They stopped then, and they smiled deviously.

"Your clothes for this morning are hung up in your bathroom." Kaoru told me.

"So go and get changed." Hikaru instructed.

I obeyed, and I walked into the bathroom. I found a dress with a love heart printed on the top.

As I walked out of my bathroom, Kaoru was standing there with a pair of dolly shoes in his hands.

I then noticed that Hikaru was rummaging through my cupboard that had all of my shoes in.

"What are you doing in my shoe cupboard?" I asked.

"You are going to be running a lot today. Which of your shoes do you run best in?" Hikaru asked.

"My converse." I replied.

"Kaoru. Which colour Converse would be better? White, Blue, Green, Pink, Yellow, Orange, Grey, Purple, Black or one with a skull pattern on it?"

"White, so they won't be noticed under the dress." Kaoru replied.

"Let's go then." Hikaru said.

"Wait a minute." I said.

Despite the glares both the twins sent me, I walked over to my drawers to find my hair slides.

I got my hair slide with flowers on and I got my other clip that was completely blue. It was used by my mum on her wedding day. So that covers the, Something old, and something blue category. I still need, something borrowed and something new.

I want to follow the old maidens rhyme. Something old, Something new, something borrowed, something blue.

I carried on rustling around my drawers, I needed something new and borrowed.

"You can say the contacts are borrowed, if you want." the twins said, leaning on either shoulder.

How did they know that I would want to use that rhyme?

"If you are wondering how we knew you would want to use that thing. Ann told us." Hikaru told me.

"And she left this for you." Hikaru said, pulling a necklace out of his pocket.

It was one of the most beautiful necklaces I have ever seen. Even though it wasn't big, it was still beautiful.

He unlatched it, and placed the pendant around my neck.

"Now you have everything, can we go please?" Hikaru asked, impatient as ever.

I nodded.

"I'm ready, let's go." I smiled.


	9. The Wedding Day

**A/N : Hiya this chapter was created by me and the help of Dakota321.**

please review on my friends story, her pen name is Anime Lover Lizzie and her Fruits Basket story is called Years Later. Please review on it because so far I'm the only one that has reviewed on it.

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9

The Wedding Day

It was now the wedding day, and I was about to go down the isle.

John hooked his arm with mine and looked down at me with a sincere look on his face.

It saddened me a bit, but it's not like things could get any worse, right?

Everybody stared at us when we started to walk down the isle.

To the altar.

To it.

Kyouya.

The worst person in the world. Not even Satan had a heart as cold as him.

We were now at the altar where John had to hand me off to him.

I tightened my grip on him, just as he was about to let me go.

He looked down at me and released me from his grip. It was just me now who needed to let go.

I was trying not to go crazy, and I was forcing myself to not yell like a maniac.

I sighed and let go, and I was now standing face to face with Kyouya.

He gave me one of his fake smiles. I can't believe I fell for it before.

The preacher now was talking about how in a marriage you need honesty and you need to be trustworthy. Psh ! As if.

The preacher turned to me. "Do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I looked at Kyouya as he gave me a reassuring smile. I gave him a slit smile back, hiding the giant grin I was about to display in a moment.

"Yes." I replied to the preacher, while facing Kyouya.

I placed the ring on his finger. It felt like the most horrible thing I will do in my life.

The preacher then turned to Kyouya. "Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course." Kyouya said.

As he was about to put the ring on my finger, I grabbed it out of his hand. Along with the one I put on him.

He looked at me shocked, and that was time to put on the contagious Hitachiin grin.

I threw them at his torso, and as he tried to catch them I slapped him across the face.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru put my music on. And I sang to everyone in the church.

************

**Seems like just yesterday,  
You were a part of me,  
I used to stand so tall,  
I used to be so strong,  
Your arms around me tight,  
Everything felt so right,  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe,  
No, I can't sleep,  
I'm barley hanging on,**

Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it, Can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes,

I told you everything,  
Opened up and let you in,  
You made me feel alright,  
For once in my life,  
Now all that's left of me,  
Is what I pretend to be,  
So together, but so broken up inside,  
'Cause I can't breathe,  
No, I can't sleep,  
I'm barley hanging on,

Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it, Can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes,

Swallow me then spit me out,  
For hating you I blame myself,  
Seing you it kills me now,  
No, I don't cry on the outside,  
Anymore . . .  
Anymore . . .

Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it, Can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes,

Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it, Can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes.

By the time that the song had ended I was on my jog out of the church.

On my way out I stopped twice.

The first time I stopped was to throw my flowers at Yoshio's face.

The second time I stopped was to turn to Kyouya and shout, 'How's that for the stupid fucking company you were going to inherit?'.

I pushed the doors to the church open and I ran with all my strength to the school maze.

When I got to the center of the maze, I dropped down onto my knees and broke down crying.

"Ayaka. Come on, you can't stay here all day. It looks like its going to rain." A soothing voice told me.

"I'm so sorry Honey." I apologised.

"It's alright." he said, and when I looked up he was smiling.


	10. The End

**A/N :** This is the final chapter. A lot smaller than Break Up, by 30 chapters.

iGothic - I will start on your story now. I will be putting it up soon hopefully.

I am posting this because I am back at school on Thursday 2nd of September. I might try and get a few one-shots up before then, because I will be busy during school terms, because I am starting my GCSE's a year earlier.

Does anyone out there know what GCSE's I need to be a teacher?

Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you answer this final question truthfully.

What do you think of the story, and how could I improve my writing?

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The End**

"Are we going to go then?" Honey asked.

"I don't want to. What if Kyouya is there?" I whimpered.

"You know both Karate and Judo. If you can't beat him, I'm going to be a bit worried." he joked.

I got up and I walked out of the maze, hand in hand with Honey.

When we got out, everyone in the host club was stood there.

Well, everyone except Kyouya.

We had a big group hug.

"Well done, Ayaka. I never knew you were going to sing that song. I should have seen it coming." Kaoru smiled.

"And Kyouya still has a hand-print on his face. You have a good arm." Hikaru added.

We all laughed a bit.

"Do you remember what I told you when I ran from your room a few months ago after we broke up?" I asked Honey.

"Yep. You said 'I will always love you. No matter what happens.'" he smiled.

"Do you remember what song was playing in my car on the way to your house?" I asked.

"No. I forgot." he frowned.

"Skyway Avenue, by We The Kings." I only sang along to the chorus, because I was trying to tell you that I would die for you. I would do anything for you." I smiled.

"Who wants to go eat cake?" the twins asked.

"I do." Honey said, his eyes sparkling at the thought of cake.

I wasn't going to say 'I do'. Not for a long time.

"I . . . will." I grinned, and everyone laughed.

* Next term of school *

"Right everyone, Kyouya hasn't returned, and so we are appointing a new vice-president. This new vice-president is a woman, and she is getting better at mathematics, so she can sort out our money. That girl is Ayaka." Tamaki announced.

We were in another club meeting.

Even though we had lost one member, we had gained another three. We were now getting more customers, because we have a wider audience with males aswell.

And everyone in the club was taken.

Tamaki & Haruhi

Honey & Me

Takashi & Haine

Hikaru & Lizzy

Kaoru & Kazumi.

So instead of having the original seven male hosts, we now have ten mixed gender hosts.

We have a bigger audience, which means more profits.

We got more people coming in, before the females joined, just because some of the girls were scared of Kyouya's glares.

Everyone in the club likes my singing, and they get me to sing songs in the club for about ten minutes. Just to entertain everyone.

Me and Honey were still together, and we didn't let anyone get between us.


End file.
